The Simpsons vs. SpongeBob SquarePants
The Simpsons vs. SpongeBob SquarePants is an action cartoon movie where the characters of the two popular American cartoons go to war. All of the voice actors will remain as the same as the ones in the regular shows. Synopsis Bikini Bottom turns up to be in chaos after many things from above come down. The Krusty Krab gets a letter saying that some people from the land are destroying their life - The Simpsons characters. The SpongeBob characters come up from the ocean to get revenge for what Springfield has done. Plot The movie starts with SpongeBob walking out of the Krusty Krab after a day of work. He is happy because he had a good day, and it was going to become better since he was going to have sex wth Sandy. However, he looks back at the Krusty Krab to see a rocket falling down. it is aimed toward the center of the place and is spiraling. SpongeBob panics and gets a shield. However, on the way, he gets pushed back from an explosion. He looks back again to see that most of the Krusty Krab has blown up. "Hmm...I wonder what caused this." He sprints to Patrick's house and sees a laying Patrick on his bed. He hears SpongeBob coming in and he sleepwalks to him. "Ahh! Patrick, you scared the crap out of me. Stop acting like a fricking zombie." He then explains how the Krusty Krab blew up and that Patrick might not be able to eat another Krabby Patty in his life. Patrick, honestly mad, swears that he will get revenge on the douches that destroyed his stuff. The duo gets some guns that were stored in Patrick's bomb shelter, which is actually connected to the rock. They get loaded with weapons, armor, and ammo. However, when they go up, they see that Bikini Bottom is on flames! Many choppers are above, shooting the ground and blowing up stuff. Citizens are running all over the place. Bikini Bottom had become hell! Patrick, ignoring the chaotic situation runs up as fast as he can go (which is not that fast) and he fires his AK-47 without reloading. However, because he is not reloading, he runs out of ammo and keeps shooting when nothing comes out. Someone in a chopper comes down a ladder and throws a grenade in Patrick's mouth. Patrick quickly gets it out and throws it back into a jet, destroying it and killing a shooter. However, the jet above is about to fall on him, so he dives back into the shelter. SpongeBob looks outside to see if Patrick did anything, but a bullet is coming down at him and hits him in a hole. He takes the bullet out on his own, but he notices something peculiar - there's a note on it. He opens it up, but he is shocked to see what is in it. "Not Dear Bikini Bottom, You guys suck. You are corrupt and are fricking terrible. You are shit. Go frick yourself and come back when you have a good city. Unsincerely, 742 Evergreen Terrace" Deleted Scenes Coming Soon Cast Coming Soon Trivia Coming Soon Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Phillydan25's Movies Category:Phillydan25